There are presently several problematic issues for vehicles incorporating semi-autonomous and fully autonomous driving systems. One issue with many systems is that the classic steering wheel rotates vigorously while the vehicle is in autonomous mode. This can be distracting and cause confusion for the driver. Another issue is that the transition from vehicle controlled steering (autonomous mode) to driver controlled steering (manual mode) is difficult. There is at present no clear and easy way for a driver to assume manual control or allow autonomous control. There is no clear interface for switching between manual and autonomous steering modes.